


noodling around

by weregarurumon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Danganronpa Student Council, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weregarurumon/pseuds/weregarurumon
Summary: He remembered that scene from that one kids movie with the two dogs eating spaghetti and then kissing.That was exactly what this date needed!They were going to do the spaghetti thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> alright. so. the title i was gonna give this was mom's spaghetti because it was like. a funny pun related to the content and tarou's struggle to have the perfect lady & the tramp spaghetti date... but i thought that would be kind of silly, not that noodling around is any better. but you know.
> 
> ummmmm yeah, i dont really know what to say about this ship it was kind of a silly idea i had and then it evolved into this. this... this........ oh boy. i hope... u all enjoy................. weeps
> 
> their personalities are based on [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8354008/chapters/19136719), which you should totally read winks jabs you in the side with my elbow hint hint

Usually, Tarou Kurosaki felt rather disgusted by most people-- which he of course hid-- but that wasn’t the case when it came to Tomohiko Gouryoku. The two had recently become much closer after Tomohiko had taken it upon himself to help Tarou become ‘nicer’ -- whatever that meant.

Tarou didn’t mind being around Tomohiko, though. He was, in Tarou’s eyes, one of the less pesky people in the student council, which was definitely a plus.

One day, during a student council meeting, Tarou found himself lost in thought. Just why did Tomohiko like to hang around him? Why did he care so much? Most people in the council probably had given up on Tarou at one point or another, but here Tomohiko was… That’s when it hit him.

The more Tarou thought about it… could… Tomohiko be hanging out with him because he was _interested_ in him?! He felt a blush spread across his face, as he yelled out in response to the thought. Everyone turned to him, and Tarou was snapped from his thoughts.

“Is something wrong, Kurosaki-san?” A confused Murasame asked.

Tarou shook his head. “Tchhhhh. It’s nothing. Go on and finish whatever nonsense you were talking about.” He said, making a shooing motion with his hand.

And so, Murasame continued on, as Tarou absentmindedly tapped a finger on his desk in thought. Yes, that had to be it…

He decided that the best course of action now would be to go on a date -- it was very clear to him that Tomohiko was _madly_ in love with him, and just too shy to confess to him. Tarou was convinced he wouldn’t turn down a date if that was the case! It was the perfect chance to confess!

\--

The next day, as he entered the student council room, Tarou made a beeline to Tomohiko, who was standing next to Aiko. Aiko was sitting on top of a desk. They seemed to be in a conversation, but Tarou deemed that whatever it was was clearly not as important as what he was about to say.

Aiko stopped talking, and crinkled her nose in disgust as Tarou arrived.

“Oh, it's _you._ ” She said, sticking out her tongue. Tarou took a defensive step at Aiko, but then stopped, realizing Tomohiko was there.

Tomohiko had told him that if he wanted to be quote unquote ‘nicer’ to Aiko, he would have to just ignore her teasing. Her intention was to get a reaction from him, usually, and he shouldn't let it get to him.

“Why hello, _Aiko-chan._ ” He said, smiling at her with gritted teeth.

She snickered in response. He then turned to Tomohiko. “Ahem. Well. I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight, and so that's why I came over. Would you care to join me, perhaps?”

Aiko snorted loudly before Tomohiko had the chance to reply, before she then broke into full-blown laughter. “Whh… _WHAT?!_ Aahah… ohooohoh my GOD?! Toto-chan are you actually gonna--”

Tarou raised an angry fist at her. “H-Hey… shut up! You… you… little…”

Tomohiko put a hand on Tarou’s shoulder, and he lowered his fist.

“Yes, I’d love to go to dinner with you.”

“Really?!” Tarou exclaimed.

Aiko stopped her laughing almost instantly, and her face shifted into one of concern. “S-Seriously?! Toto-chan… he’s… he’s! He’s _Tarou-kun!!_ You… you can't! You’re gonna be suuuper miserable if you go, I bet!”

Tarou shot a glare at her, and he gritted his teeth. “Oh sure, and I'm sure you're a delight to have dinner with, you smelly rat!”

“Alright, both of you need to quit it.” Tomohiko said, shaking his head. “I really think you don't give Tarou-kun enough credit, Koko-chan! He’s changed.”

Aiko folded her arms, and shook her head. _Tarou? Nice?_   That was like an oxymoron. Yeah, sure he was always nice to Tomohiko-- but he was far from being considered anything close to a completely different person.

“Yeah, yeah. Well, don't blame me if you have a miserable time!” After saying that, she hopped off the desk, blew a raspberry at Tarou, and went to go talk to somebody else.

Tomohiko laughed. “You handled that pretty well, I think.”

Tarou laughed back. “Uh, thank you? I guess!”

\--

Later after that day’s meeting, Tomohiko met Tarou at a restaurant nearby the school.

“Have you been here before, Tarou-kun?” Tomohiko asked after they had been seated.

“I went with _Tsubasa_ once.” He made a face, saying the word with all of the bitterness he could muster. Ugh. _Tsubasa._  It was as if the name left a bad taste in his mouth.

It happened like this: Tarou had been dating her, but at some point Tsubasa had decided that they should go separate ways for some _dumb_ reason Tarou couldn't comprehend. Well, whatever! He didn't need her!

“Ah, I see.” Tomohiko stood up. Tsubasa was not the kind of conversation topic he wanted to be involved in at the moment. Relationships and drama wasn't the kind of thing Tomohiko thought he was very skilled at dealing with. He figured Tarou probably didn't want to think about it either… “I’ll, uh, be right back.”

"Oh. Okay." Tarou nodded, and he looked down at the menu as Tomohiko left. Tsubasa soon left his mind as he did.

He noticed that the one of the entrées included spaghetti, and then he blinked a few times.

Spaghetti? Spaghetti… that was right, _spaghetti!_

And that's when the brilliant idea came to him.

He remembered that scene from that one kids movie with the two dogs eating spaghetti and then kissing.

That was exactly what this date needed!

_They were going to do the spaghetti thing._

That was super romantic, especially since it was coming from Tarou. He was a self-proclaimed love expert, after all.

If Tomohiko really did like him… then this was only the obvious thing to do!

He called over the waiter, who hadn’t even taken their drink orders yet, and demanded he get one order of spaghetti.

Tomohiko returned shortly after Tarou ordered, and Tarou blurted out what he had just done before Tomohiko could sit down. “I ordered for us.”

“Oh, you… you did?” He raised an eyebrow. “Uhhh…”

Tarou shook his head. “Don't worry, _Tomo-chan!_ I’ve been here before, so you can trust me! I know what's good!”

“…Tomo-chan?”

\--

They chatted some more before the food arrived with the food.

There it was. Exactly one plate of spaghetti.

As the waiter left, Tomohiko looked even more perplexed.

“Tarou-kun.”

Tarou looked up at him, his face the picture of innocence. His acting skills came in handy at times like these.

“Yes, Tomo-chan?”

“There’s only one spaghetti.”

“Oh. Huh. Would you look at that!”

“Did you do this on purpose?” (Maybe Aiko was right… this was a mistake...)

“Um, no! I guess we just have to share, right?”

“Share.”

“Yeah…?”

“Together?”

“Yeah………?”

Tomohiko sighed. “Okay, fine, let's share.”

Tarou felt his heart beat faster. “Yes! Let's!”

Time passed, and Tarou’s hope for a romantic spaghetti dinner began to diminish slowly.

In the end, the whole spaghetti idea was nothing but… _a complete failure._

The plate was empty and they didn't spaghetti kiss even once!

He could feel his hands curl into fists in his lap. Curse that dog movie for _lying_ to him like that! Curse whoever decided that _dogs_ could eat spaghetti and kiss! What was he thinking?! Romance most certainly did not work that way!!

Tarou had been staring at the empty plate for a long amount of time before Tomohiko got his attention.

“Is something wrong?” He frowned. “I knew we shouldn't have shared, you didn't get enough, did you?”

Tarou shook his head frantically. “No! No, I'm okay. It’s nothing.”

“If you say so. You're acting strange today, you know?”

\--

They ordered dessert afterwards, and Tarou insisted on paying for the whole thing when the bill came.

Tomohiko tried to persuade him otherwise, but in the end he settled with covering the tip. Tarou honestly didn’t mind paying, he figured it was only the polite thing to do after that spaghetti fiasco.

“Well, that was fun.” Tomohiko said as they exited the restaurant.

“Yeah.” Tarou nodded, smiling softly. He had actually quite enjoyed it, despite the embarrassment of failing at a romantic dinner. Tomohiko didn't know that, though.

“We should do this again sometime.”

“Of course. But next time, we’re not sharing. That's final.”

The two parted ways after that.

As Tarou walked town the street, he felt his heart beating quickly in his chest. He could feel his face get all heated again, just like it had before. He stopped and placed his hands on his face. Why was he getting so flustered? Was _he_ the one falling for Tomohiko?! He inhaled deeply a few times before continuing on his way.

He was definitely going to get it right next time.


End file.
